Oceanic Airlines
The Lost Experience Bad Twin Überleben Find 815 | Homepage= http://www.oceanic-air.com/ Oceanic-Air.com }} Oceanic Airlines ist eine fiktive Fluggesellschaft bei Lost. Laut der Webseite wurde Oceanic Airlines im Jahr 1974 gegründet und bietet Flüge zu vielen verschiedenen Orten auf der ganzen Welt, wie zum Beispiel Costa Rica, London oder Seoul. Auf der Homepage wird ebenfalls bekannt gegeben, dass sämtliche Dienstleistungen aufgrund von finanziellen Schwierigkeiten wegen des Absturzes von Flug 815 eingestellt werden. Diese Information ist jedoch kein Kanon und in der Serie wird gezeigt, dass Oceanic Airlines einige Jahre nach dem Absturz wieder fliegt. („Hinter dem Spiegel, Teil 2“) Um möglicherweise diesen Widerspruch aufzulösen erscheint am 28. Dezember 2007 eine Pressemitteilung bei ABC Medianet, in der bekannt gegeben wird, dass Oceanic Airlines den Betrieb wieder aufnimmt. Im Rahmen dieser Mitteilung wird auch die neue Webseite www.flyoceanicair.com vorgestellt, die ein Teil des ARGs „Find 815“ ist. Mittlerweile ist diese Webseite nicht mehr erreichbar. Es hat den Anschein, dass die Flüge zunächst eingestellt wurden, um das Verschwinden von Flug 815 aufzuklären. Als jedoch keine Ergebnisse gefunden werden, drängt das Unternehmen dazu, den Fall zu schließen, damit der Betrieb wieder aufgenommen werden kann. Die Entscheidung, alle Passagiere ohne feste Beweise für tot zu erklären, steht in Gegensatz zu einzelnen Personen wie Sam Thomas, dem Hauptprotagonisten von „Find 815“. Logo Das Logo von Oceanic Airlines besteht aus drei konzentrischen Kreisen, die von einem weiteren aus 18 Punkten bestehenden Kreis umfasst wird, wodurch insgesamt 4 Kreise entstehen. Im Schriftzug wird dieses Logo als O bei Oceanic verwendet, wobei der äußere Kreis aus nur 16 Punkten besteht. Insgesamt enthält der Schriftzug 15 Zeichen. Die Art, wie das Logo gezeichnet ist, erinnert an Hieroglyphen der Aborigine. Bei Lost .]] Flug 815, der am 22. September 2004 um 14:15 Uhr Ortszeit von Gate 23 in Sydney in Richtung Los Angeles abfliegt und unterwegs auf der Insel abstürzt, ist ein Flug der Fluggesellschaft Oceanic Airlines. („Gestrandet, Teil 1“), („Exodus, Teil 3“) Frank Lapidus, der scheinbar eine Zeit lang bei Oceanic Airlines als Pilot tätig war, sieht eine Berichterstattung über die Entdeckung des angeblichen Wracks von Flug 815 und ruft daraufhin bei der Oceanic-Hotline an. Er sieht auf den Bildern der Kamera-U-Boote, dass es sich bei der Leiche im Cockpit nicht um den eigentlichen Piloten Seth Norris handelt, mit dem er befreundet ist und der an seiner Stelle Flug 815 geflogen ist.(„Für tot erklärt“) Nachdem Jack, Kate, Aaron, Hurley, Sayid und Sun die Insel Sumba erreichen, werden sie von einem Flugzeug der US-Küstenwache zurück in die USA geflogen, begleitet von Karen Decker, einer Sprecherin von Oceanic Airlines. Kurz nach der Ankunft der sechs Überlebenden, die als „Oceanic Six“ bekannt werden, leitet Decker eine Pressekonferenz. Oceanic Airlines zahlt den einzelnen Überlebenden eine Abfindung, deren genaue Höhe nicht bekannt ist. Außerdem erhalten alle Oceanic Six ein Goldenes Flugticket. Damit können sie kostenlos und ohne Reservierung jeden Flug von Oceanic Airlines nutzen. („Hinter dem Spiegel, Teil 2“) Carole Littleton, die Mutter von Claire, verklagt Oceanic Airlines 3 Jahre nach dem Verschwinden von Flug 815 mit Hilfe ihres Anwalts Dan Norton und erhält ebenfalls eine Abfindung, deren Höhe nicht genannt wird. Erscheinungen im Hintergrund Flugzeuge und das Logo von Oceanic Airlines sind wiederholt in Rückblenden und auch auf der Insel zu sehen. Es ist unbekannt, ob diese Aspekte eine Verbindung zu einer „Oceanic-Verschwörung“ darstellen oder ob es sich nur um Easter Eggs handelt. * Bei dem Fußballspiel, das Desmond nach der Aktivierung des Sicherungssystems 1996 im Pub sieht, ist eine Bandenwerbung von Oceanic Airlines zu sehen. („Erinnerungsfetzen“) * Als Locke im Hof des Flightline Motels sowohl von seinem Vater als auch von seiner Geliebten zurückgelassen wird, fliegt ein Flugzeug von Oceanic Airlines darüber hinweg. („Verriegelt“) * Die Flugtickets nach Costa Rica, mit denen Kate von ihrem Mann Kevin Callis für die nachträglichen Flitterwochen überrascht wird, sind von Oceanic Airlines. („Ja, ich will“) * Als Juliet die Vorhänge an einem Fenster im Apartment ihrer Schwester in Miami öffnet, fliegt ein Flugzeug von Oceanic Airlines vorbei. („Nicht in Portland“) * Das Mobile in der Stab-Station besteht aus Flugzeugmodellen, auf denen das Logo von Oceanic Airlines abgebildet ist. („Mutterschutz“) Im Metaversum * In dem Buch „''Bad Twin“ von Gary Troup fliegen die Charaktere Paul Artisan und Pru mit Oceanic Airlines. * Die Rückseite von Ausgabe 14 des offiziellen Lost-Magazins besteht aus einer Werbeanzeige von Oceanic Airlines. Der darauf abgebildete Schriftzug weicht farblich von dem bisher bekannten ab: Der innere Kreis und der äußerste Kreis, der aus den Punkten besteht, sind weiß statt rot. Die Flugbegleiterin auf dem Bild trägt eine Mohnblume im Knopfloch, wie es in einigen Ländern an Volkstrauertagen üblich ist. Es wird spekuliert, dass diese Blume den Opfern von Flug 815 gilt. Die Skyline, die im Hintergrund zu sehen ist, ist die von Hong Kong, obwohl Oceanic Airlines keine Flüg dorthin anbietet. * In einem Werbeblock nach der US-Ausstrahlung der Episode „Der Anfang vom Ende“ läuft ein Werbeclip von Oceanic Airlines als Werbung für das ARG „Find 815“. Darin wird angekündigt, dass man ein Goldenes Flugticket gewinnen kann, mit dem man kostenlos und ohne Reservierung jeden Flug von Oceanic Airlines nutzen kann. Die Zuschauer werden auf die Webseite www.flyoceanicair.com verwiesen. Der Werbeclip wird mehrmals von Sam Thomas, dem Protagonisten von „Find 815“, unterbrochen, der sagt „Wir können diesen Leuten nicht vertrauen“ („We can't trust these people“), „Oceanic Flug 815“ („Oceanic Flight 815“) und „Wir haben es gefunden“ („We found it“). Des weiteren ist eine Unterwasseraufnahme des gefundenen Wracks zu sehen. (Find 815 Hinweise) * Bei einer Cross-Promotion zwischen ABC und Microsoft wurde am 01. Februar 2008 angekündigt, dass Oceanic Airlines mit Microsoft zusammenarbeitet, um Xbox360-Konsolen und andere Preise zu verlosen. Zur Teilnahme musste man sich im Xbox LIVE Marketplace ein kostenloses Oceanic Airlines-Themepack herunterladen. Die Preisdetails, die auf Xbox.com aufgeführt wurden, lauten wie folgt: Internet *Während die meisten Links zur Oceanic-Seite mittlerweile zu einer Fehlermeldung führen, ist der Link für "Island Insider" aktiv und führt zu einer Nachricht des Autorenteams. Diese kündigt einen wöchentlich erscheinenden Wissenstest an, der nach seinem erfolgreichen Abschluss die Gelegenheit bietet, exklusive Nachrichten direkt vom Autorenteam zu erhalten. Zur Zeit liegen darüber leider keine weiteren Informationen vor. Versteckte Nachrichten auf der Oceanic-Seite ''Siehe: Oceanics "offizielle" Seitethumb|right|Die Nachrichten auf der Oceanic-Webseite (entsprechend hervorgehoben) *"Sofern irgendjemand diese Nachricht finden sollte, gebt bitte Bescheid dass ich am Leben und auf einer Insel irgendwo im Süd-Pazifik gestrandet bin. Bitte schickt schnell Hilfe. Die Dinge laufen schlecht. Und es wird immer schlimmer..." SALLY *"Ich überlebte einen entsetzlichen Flugzeugabsturz und bin auf einer Insel irgendwo im Nordosten von Australien, und Südwesten von Hawaii gestrandet. Gesetzt dem Fall das ich niemals gefunden werde, übergebt meinen Eltern bitte meine letzten Worte." - Diese Nachricht ist ohne Absender, im Quelltext ist jedoch ein "Robert" zu finden. *Auf der Hauptseite der Oceanic Airlines sind drei versteckte Fotos: **Claire's Flugtickets **Zwei Sketche, die Michael für Walt während seines Krankenhausaufenthaltes malte. **Weitere Sketche von Michael, zusammen mit einer Postkarte. *Die versteckten Bilder können auf zwei unterschiedliche Arten gefunden werden: **Der witzige Weg - Auf der Hauptseite, im Feld "Quick Search", gebt ihr "THE" für euren Abflugsort ein, und "BOY" als euer Ziel. Klickt dann auf "Find". Achtet jetzt auf die schwarze Rauchfahne auf dem Foto der Insel, oben auf dieser Seite (das Bild wird animiert dargestellt). Ihr dachtet sicher, dass wäre eine Palme, oder? Achtet nun darauf, dass der Rand vom Foto unter der Oceanic-Anzeige sichtbar wird. Fahrt mit der Maus darüber, bis ihr ein Symbol seht (ein Kreuz mit Pfeilenden) und zieht dieses nach links. Danach könnt ihr es in alle Richtungen ziehen, bis ihr alles zu sehen bekommt. Aktualisiert die Seite und wiederholt das ganze, bis ihr alle drei Bilder gesehen habt. **Der lahme, aber einfachere und verständlichere Weg - Lehnt den "Layout-Stil" in eurem Browser ab und öffnet die Hauptseite. Ihr werdet eins von den drei Bildern auf dem unteren Teil der Seite sehen, zusammen mit den geheimen Nachrichten der Überlebenden. Aktualisiert solange, bis ihr alle Bilder gesehen habt. **Der einfachste Weg sind diese Links: http://www.oceanic-air.com/images/navi_top_shadow.jpg http://www.oceanic-air.com/images/navi_right_shadow.jpg http://www.oceanic-air.com/images/navi_bottom_shadow.jpg Die aktuellen Bildernamen auf der Website sind etwas verschleiert, doch zu finden. Alle Bilder sind auswählbar, werden jedoch nie als Klartext im Quelltext angezeigt. Wenn ihr Die Zahlen entlang der unteren Zeile anklickt, wird ein Video produziert. Wenn man im Seat-Plan etwas wartet fängt irgendwann das 11-42 unterhalb der Economy Class an zu blinken und wird ein Link klickt man darauf wird ein Sitz grün dargestellt. Nun darauf klicken und schauen was passiert. Mit etwas Gedult werden nach und nach weitere "Sitze" grün wenn es unten wieder blinkt bzw. von alleine und können geklickt werden (Lautsprecher an!). (Bislang habe ich gefunden: Edwan(Pass) - Kate (Fahndungsbilder - Charly (Bilder)- Sahid - Locke (Bilder) - Charlie (Drive Shaft Karte+Tagebuch o.ä.) - Jack (die ANzeige unten (Oceanic 777 verändert sich scheinbar in einen Link,kann es leider nicht erkennen!)- Anna Lucia (Absturz) - Rose(Ring) - Shannon (1. Karte linker Rand kann mit Maus bewegt werden; 2. Sahids Pass 3x klicken auf Shannons Platz) Klickt man auf den grünen Button (Pre-board Check-In) unten rechts geht ein neues Fenster auf. Mit den Buchstaben oben (kann man mit der Maus auf die Kästen ziehen, bildet man OTHER MAN und bekommt einen kleinen Film Das Personal Außerhalb von Lost *Der Oceanic Airlines Flug 816 taucht in dem Jahre 2003 erschienenen Thriller Code 11-14 auf, welcher einen Terroristen und Serienkiller an Bord darstellt, der fast einen Absturz des Flugzeuges durch Umprogrammierung des Autopiloten verursacht. *Der Oceanic Airlines Flug 343, eine Boeing 747-200, erscheint in einem anderen Thriller von 1996: Executive Decision *Der Oceanic Airlines Flug 760, eine Boeing 747-47, erscheint in der Drama-Serie "Category 6 - Day of Destruction". Das Flugzeug wird von einem Blitz so stark getroffen, dass es gezwungen ist entsprechende Notfallmassnahmen einzuläuten. *In der Episode "A Clean Conscience" von Alias, J.J. Abrams' anderer ABC Serie, wenn Nadia und Sydney auf Sophia's Flugzeuglandung in Los Angeles warten, kann man einen Aufruf für den Oceanic Airlines non-stop Flug nach Sydney am Schalter 17 hören. (Die Episode wurde am 27.04.2005 in den USA ausgestrahlt.) Externe Links * [http://www.oceanic-air.com/ Lost-related mock-"official" site] - betrieben von ABC; beinhaltet etliche Easter eggs. * Eine weitere 'inoffizielle' Oceanic Seite * Oceanic Flight 815 - offizielle LOST Webseite. Klickt auf der Startseite auf den Barcode, gebt dann "theislandiswaiting" ein und schaut was passiert en:Oceanic Airlines es:Oceanic Airlines fr:Oceanic Airlines it:Oceanic Airlines pl:Oceanic Airlines pt:Oceanic Airlines zh:大洋航空 Airlines, Oceanic Airlines, Oceanic